Rosario Vampire: Scrolls Of change
by Dragon Emperor0
Summary: Crota, a Shadow Vampire/human halfbreed has returned to the monster world to exact revenge for what happened to his parents when he was young, but upon meeting a human boy in the woods on the way to Yokai Academy (a school for monsters), there's a change of plans. For this boy is Tsukune Aono, his apparent cousin on his mother's side. (OC and Tsukune shared harems, expect lemons!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost Prince, Lost Family, And a Vampire.

In a forest of the monster world, there was a young boy walking in the forest, he had a brown satchel over his shoulder and a large great sword on his back, he was about 5'7", had black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, he was wearing a pair khaki pants, a white shirt, and a green sport coat, as well as a red tie.

The boy's name, was Crota Eldridge, and he was going to be attending a monster high school called Yokai Academy, But right now he was listening to music through his headphones, mainly hard rock.

"But you see it's not me, it's not my family, in your head, in your head, They are fighting..." He sung to himself. The song he was listening to was Zombie by an Irish band called the cranberries, a favorite of his.

As he continued to walk through the woods he took off his headphones and walked with his hands in his pockets, thinking about the events that happened so far in his life. His father had passed away about a year ago and left him alone with enrollment papers to Yokai academy and a map to his family's old estate and castle where he was to assume rule over.

You see he is the long lost prince of a race of monsters called Shadow Vampires, creatures that feed on the negative energy in other life forms to survive. His father left the monster world to raise him in the human world because his wife, a human named Miko Aono, was killed by a rival vampire because of her human blood. This makes the young prince very bitter towards those of his own species.

"Vampires, Werewolves, Lamias, Gargoyles, Orcs, Succubi, They're all the same. They're violent, miserable fools, all of em!" He grumbled to himself. "If I ever see any of those mofos, I'll kill em!"

Drawing his sword, he immediately swiped through the air, causing several full grown trees to fall in halves as if they were butter. The blade was some sort of great sword, with an upside down V crossguard, and crescent shaped end, with a smaller crescent under the larger one. "They're gonna know exactly who and what their dealing with when I'm done."

A twig snapped beside him and he turned to see a timid looking boy, he was in the same uniform, he had brown hair and eyes, as well as tan skin. "U-Uh..."

Crota snarled And gripped his sword tighter. "What are you STARIN' at punk? Do I have something of yours?!"

The boy gasped and fell on his rear, backing up into a tree. "No no, you got it all wrong!"

The vampire prince looked at him angrily, before catching a whiff of his scent. 'He's...human?' Sheathing his sword, Crota held his hand out to the boy. "Come on, on your feet."

Taking his hand and getting up, the boy brushed himself off. "Uh, thanks...who are you exactly?"

"Crota, Crota Eldridge. And you are?" The prince replied.

"Tsukune, Tsukune Aono." The other boy said.

This caused Crota's eyes to widen. "Aono, your last name is Aono?"

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"That was my mother's last name. Miko Aono." The boy explained.

Tsukune's eyes widened as well. "Wait, That's my aunt on my dads side, you're telling me she's your mom?"

Crota nodded. "Yeah, But She was murdered when I was little, my dad took me to the human world to escape the people who were out to get us."

"Human world?" The other boy asked.

"Oh right. You see this.." Crota explained, gesturing to the forest. "Is the smallest part of the monster world. Hard to believe I know, but it is, strange thing is, how'd you get here? You're a full blood human, not a half and half like me."

Tsukune blushed a bit. "Well, my parents wanted me to enroll in school, and well...my parents found a flyer on the ground that allows someone to enroll at this school."

"That seems pretty stupid. Humans are killed on sight here...that's what I hate about them." Crota said.

"W-What!?" The brown haired boy paled. "T-They'll kill me!?"

"Unfortunately." The boy said. "But...I think I can help you avoid that."

"Really? Thank you." Tsukune breathed in relief. "But still...I'm a bit nervous about this...even the bus driver told me this school is hell."

"I've seen hell, this is nothing. Check this out." The prince said as he pulled up his sleeve revealing a bunch of tick mark tattoos on it. "Each one represents a monster I've killed, I've reached 399 so far, my goal is to reach 500."

"So...you're a monster hunter?" His cousin asked as they started walking through the woods again.

"Eh yes and no. I just wanna kill a specific amount of individuals from specific species that were part of the coup that ousted my father from his own home and raped and slaughtered my mother." He explained.

"Oh god..." Tsukune breathed in shock. "I never knew my aunt went through something like that...that's sickening."

"No kidding-look out!" Crota yelled as he pushed him out of the way as a bike collided with his face.

The brown haired boy watched as his cousin was bashed by the device. He grew concerned before he ran to him and helped him up. "Crota, are you alright?"

"Yea..." he nodded before blocking him away from the person who fell off the bike, drawing his sword. "Stay back."

It was a girl, she was in a yokai academy uniform, she had pink hair and green eyes, and also had a rosary around her neck.

"A pure blood vampire...I thought I recognized that vile smell!" Crota snarled. "Stay back cuz, for these creeps you're an all you can eat buffet."

Tsukune looked at the girl as she looked up at them, he can't help but blush, she was drop dead gorgeous. 'Whoa...'

"Oh, i'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." the vampire apologized.

"Stow it vampire!" Crota growled. "Once I kill you I'll be one monster closer to avenging my parents." The girl looked terrified when the boy started raising his sword, but then his cousin grabbed his arm.

"Crota, you're being to hard on her! It was only an accident!" Tsukune snapped, getting between him and the girl.

The Shadow vampire hissed at his cousin. "Then What do you think I should do, not kill one of the monsters that were responsible for my current situation?!"

Tsukune shook with fear by his anger, but held his ground. "I know you're furious for what happened to your mom and dad, and I know you want revenge, but is killing someone who has never done anything wrong seem fair?"

The boy relaxed for a second. Then roared and stabbed his sword in the ground. "Fine..."

Tsukune breathed in relief before turning to the vampire girl and offered a hand to her. "You alright?"

"Y-Yes..." She nodded as she took his hand and got up.

Crota walked up to tsukune and then sank his fangs into the boy's shoulder, injecting something into him. Tsukune yelped in pain when he felt the liquid flow in his blood, when Crota pulled back, he held where he bit him. "What was that for Crota?"

"It was my vampire venom, in about five minutes you'll become a shadow vampire like me." He explained.

"...WHAT!?" The boy yelled out.

"Monsters can smell humans. If you were to turn into a Z-class Shadow Vampire like me, they wouldn't suspect you for a second." His cousin explained.

The two looked at him in confusion. "Z-class?"

"A class practically unheard of, even stronger than the S-class Super monsters." Crota explained. "Shadow Vampires are just one such type of monster."

The vampire female breathed in shock. "A Z-class monster...stronger than S-class?"

"That's right." the shadow Vampire grinned. "So you know what I am, so make sure you don't piss me off, or I will be the last thing you'll ever see."

"O-Okay." She nodded, then she bowed politely. "I'm Moka Akashiya by the way."

"Hi Moka, I'm Tsukune Aono." The brown haired boy greeted with a smile.

"Crota Eldridge." Crota spoke with a bitter tone.

"Oh, it's really nice to finally meet some actual monsters...all the humans I've met at all my other schools didn't like me at all...they were all really cruel." Moka said as they continued to walk to the school.

Tsukune frowned, he knows not all people get along with others by appearance or personality. "Well. I like you Moka."

"Thank you tsukune." She smiled.

They heard a hacking noise and saw that Crota looked like he was gonna hurl. "All of this sweet talk is making me sick, cut it out."

The two frowned a bit by his attitude before they headed on to Yokai academy. They entered and found their classrooms, which happened that they were in the same class.

Once inside they saw their teacher and classmates, Crota on his end, had a psychotic grin on his face. "Look at all these new monster punching bags...it's an all you can beat buffet!" He whispered.

"Alright class, let's get started. If you're new to Youkai academy, welcome, my name is Shizuka Akiynome and i'll be your teacher." The woman greeted, she wore an orange top with a white jacket, cream brown hair with specks at the top to make them look cat like, a white skirt with black stockings that showed her sexy legs.

The students were all happy with how nice the teacher was, even Crota, killing her didn't cross his mind, he had something, dirtier in mind. 'Hot Damn, what a babe.'

"Now let us go over the rules here at the school. Rule one, you are to be in your human forms for as long as you're on school grounds. Number two, do not reveal your monster identity as much as possible. Number 3, fighting on school grounds is strict as well." Shizuka explained. "There's also a rule against weapons on school grounds, unless they are for self defense, Mister Eldridge is that what you have that sword for?"

"Self defense, of course." Crota spoke. "And if any of you try to pick a fight with me, you're screwed, but you won't be on my list, kitten."

"Meow..Thank you." She said with a rather bashful blush.

The class went on for a an hour at best before they were released. Crota Tsukune and Moka left the classroom, while Moka was holding the brown haired boys arm, Tsukune noticed he was getting jealous and angered looks by male students, due to the fact Moka was the hottest girl in the school.

"Don't know why people are jealous, so she's an adorable vampire so what?" His cousin said, pulling out a sharpening stone as he started to sharpen his sword. "I prefer my girls to be a little older, more mature. Like that hot teacher in there." He added, licking his lips.

"Hehe, guess we have different taste in girls." Tsukune chuckled slightly. The three were turning a corner before someone bumped into Crota, causing that person to fall and him to stagger as he soon hissed.

"Hey Watch where yer going ya moron!" He roared.

"I...I'm sorry..." The That voice spoke was female. She pulled her head up as her hair was purple in color that fell to her knees, she wore a tiara on her head with a large blooming purple flower, and a golden choke collar on her neck. Her eyes were a shimmering red color while wearing the school uniform. Her body figure was hourglass with wide hips that begged to be screwed, thick, yet smooth sexy legs, a juicy heart shaped ass and a whooping G-cup bust.

Crota gasped as he backed up in shock. 'She's...gorgeous...What is she, some kinda succubus?' he gulped a bit until he held a hand out to her. "Uh...sorry..you okay?"

The new girl flushed a bit before taking his hand, Crota was so close to getting an arousal to how smooth and silky her hand felt when she got up. "Y..yes.." She bowed to him. "I-I'm so sorry...I should have looked where I was going."

"No...it's my fault, I shouldn't have yelled, sorry, it's just...I'm just not particularly fond of monsters, or at least not certain species any way." The boy explained.

"It's okay..." The girl said before she looked up and smiled sweetly. "My name is Miyuki Shimada. It's nice to meet you."

Crota smiled and kissed her hand. "I'm Crota Eldridge, heir to the Shadow Vampire throne." Miyuki was blushing up a storm while steam poured out of her ears. Crota was gushing inside to how cute she was, but looking at her jugs a second when they bounced, 'damn to hell, she's a fucking sexy one.' He thought.

The four were now in the courtyard as they were drinking their beverages, Crota bought Miyuki one as his apology, which she took with a sweet thank you. "So Miyuki, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of monster are you?"

The girl blushed a bit before she turned to them. "Um...if I do tell, can you not...laugh at me?"

"We won't." Crota assured.

"Well...I'm an Angel Dragon." She answered.

A bat appeared in front of the screen as it started explaining. "For those who don't know, Angel Dragons are one of the most sweetest and kindest monsters you'll ever meet. They rarely engage battle, but according to legend, their strength is said to destroy an entire army of demons if enraged. They rely on healing magic at most times, healing any wound in the body or killing any diseases, they also make amazing mates for the lucky ones that they come across. They are said to be to the brink of extinction due to their gentle nature in the monster world, but it's said they're also Z-class monsters. Whee!"

Crota looked at her in surprise. 'That was the kind of monster my dad said he betrothed me to when I was born.' He coughed and voiced his thoughts for her. "You Don't say? You know my dad said he betrothed me to an angel dragon princess some time before he died, the queen was an old friend of his."

"What was her name?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"Uh, Queen Ryuyu?" He said.

Miyuki gasped. "That was my grandmothers name!"

"Seriously?" The boy said.

"Mm-hmm, look." She pulled out a picture and revealed an older, more beautiful female with blue hair and green eyes while wearing a queenly dress.

Crota gasped, before reaching in his pocket. "My dad told me to give this to the princess I'm supposed to marry as soon as I can." He pulled out a platinum ring with a white opal in the stone piece, it was diamond encrusted. "It was my mother's."

Miyuki breathed in awe by the ring, but soon blushed when she realized what Crota was saying. "You...w-want to marry me?"

"Well..if our parents want it, then I guess I better do it." he nodded, before hugging her. "Plus you seem really nice."

Miyuki shuddered a bit by his muscular body against her. "Well...if my mom and grandma wants that..."

"Your mom?" Crota asked. Miyuki took out another picture of...one of the sexiest older females he ever laid eyes on. Her hair was gold that looked to be flowing, even her eyes looked like they were made of gold. She wore a robe that hugged her incredible sexy body, wider hips than Miyuki, an hourglass figure with puffy and begging lips to kiss. Her ass was large and round and her breasts...they're a shocking amazing T-cup size. "She's...i can't even describe how beautiful she is."

"Oh, that's what she only looks like when she's hiding her full beauty." Miyuki giggled slightly.

"Shit." He said.

Just then they heard a crash, tsukune had just been thrown into a drink machine. "Ow."

"Tsukune!" Crota shouted as he and Miyuki ran to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I tried to stop him, but I'm not used to my strength yet." He nodded.

The boy who attacked him was a grunge looking punk. "What's a bunch a sexy things like you doing hanging with dead beats like these two?"

"T...they're not dead beats." Miyuki said with small hints of fear in her words.

"Really?" The boy said, unimpressed.

Crota quickly drew his sword, twirling it in his hand before pointing it at the guy. "Watch it punk, I'll have you know I'm a trained killer, I've killed over 399 monsters so far."

The other boy gave a grin as his tongue slithered. "You know threatening a student and pointing a weapon in school grounds is against the rules."

"Not if you have probable cause. It's a pretty typical loophole." The other said, unwavering, his words cold and hard.

"Crota." Miyuki spoke in a deep, sweet and motherly tone, holding his arm as it sunk into her massive jugs. "Please don't get into trouble. I don't want you to be expelled."

The prince looked at her, then he lowered his blade. "Word of advice, stay away from my cousin." he and Moka helped Tsukune up as they left. A tomato juice can rolled to the boy as he lashed at it with his tongue and bit down, causing the juice to spill like blood.

(Later that day)

The classes ended for the group as they hung out at the rooftop. Tsukune chatted with Moka while Crota leaned against the railings. His ears soon picked up a beautiful tune before turning to see Miyuki singing to herself.

The boy slowly began to relax and he seemed to remember something from his infancy. His mother humming similar tune to him, before her demise. He felt a small tear leak from his eye and down his cheek. 'Mother...'

Miyuki turned to Crota, she felt his depression and sadness. Pulling him close, she rested his head on her bust and sung to his ear. "You will never be alone, for the moon guides you through. Let go of the pain of your past, and your family will always watch beyond the heavens. Ohhh oooooh ooooh ohhhhh, be strong little one, for the light will shine bright to your, future nooooooow.~"

The boy sighed and relaxed in his fiancée's arms. 'What a voice...'

"Wow Miyuki, you sing beautifully." Moka spoke with a smile.

"Angel Dragons have the ability to sing with their hearts and souls. Our voices are powerful enough to ease any stress, anger or pain within one's heart." The angel dragon smiled.

"Thank you..." Crota sighed.

Miyuki smiled and hugged him close sitting down with his head on her lap. "Sleep..."

(A few minutes later.)

Crota grumbled as he awoke from his slumber, the best kind he had in years. He sat up and yawned, seeing Tsukune leaning on the rails, but didn't see Moka or Miyuki. "Where are the girls?" He asked.

"Oh, hey cuz, Moka and Miyuki went for a stroll, wanting to get to know each other. You know, a girl thing," the boy answered.

His cousin nodded before he felt an odd twist in his gut. "I got a bad feeling all of a sudden."

(With the girls)

Moka and Miyuki strolled through the path as they chatted and giggled. "So your mom really is a..." Moka asked with a small blush and giggle.

"Yep." miyuki giggled. "Angel Dragon female mothers tend to become them when their former mates pass, my father was a good man, but his time came, and when I left my mother told me she'll be looking forward to meeting my boyfriend or husband, as does my grandmother."

"That's a lot better than my dad, he rarely talks to any of us, he has had two marriages, my mother died and then he remarried. My sisters and I don't get along. So I really don't see any of them often." Moka said.

"Well, you have us now Moka." the dragon woman smiled sweetly. Moka smiled as well, before they froze when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there sexy." They heard a voice say as the guy from earlier came out from behind a tree.

"You again." moka glared slightly.

"W-what do you want?" Miyuki asked with her body shaking a bit, feeling as if something bad was going to happen.

"Just wanna see if I can get you to come with me, a real monster." He said before he changed shape. "Take a good look, I'm an Orc!"

The two girls took steps back. "Miyuki, run!" Moka spoke as they turned to head back to the school, but then the Orc monster swatted Moka back and pinned Miyuki to the ground. "Miyuki!"

"Hehe, I'm gonna enjoy this." he growled as he was trying to pull off the girls clothes. As the lumbering Beast tried to tear Miyuki's clothes off while the girl screamed in panic and fear he suddenly roared in pain, spinning around he saw Crota, But he didn't have his uniform shirt on, and everyone saw all the tick tattoos he had. Tsukune caught up in time as he saw the scene before him.

"Back away from my WIFE!" He roared before blasting forward and rammed a foot to the Orcs face, sending him flying as he crashed.

Miyuki whimpered before crawling to Crota and embraced him while crying. "C-Crota..."

"It's okay, I'm here..." He then turned to the other guy. "Okay Orc, you wanna go toe to toe monster style? Then here I come!" He roared as he glowed an electronic blue and his hair turned the same color, and his eyes turned a sea green. "This is my true form." He growled as his monster energy blazed around him.

"Whoa...what energy." Tsukune breathed in awe.

"This...must be the power...of a Z-class monster..." Moka gasped in shock. She turned to tsukune. "Tsukune, Take my rosary off, I'll take my full form too."

The brown haired boy had no idea what will happen, but trusting her words, he pulled the cross from her chest off. It glowed red before red energy flashed around, darkening the sky. Bats flowed around the sweet girl before her hair turned silver color, red eyes and her bust and ass expanded out, revealing her S-class vampire form.

"Wha...what is this?" The Orc gasped when he saw the two vampires. "The energy, the eyes, the silver hair...The stories were true...the power of an S-class monster, a real vampire."

The girl yawned and looked at him, then Crota. "You two, you're the reason I woke up?"

"More like him." Crota pointed at the Orc. "And if you plan on kicking his ass, save some for me, I have a score to settle with him for trying to rape my wife to be."

Inner Moka yawned again and started jumping in place. "It's time for both of you to know your place."

The Orc growled. "I can take you both on, and if I beat an S-class vampire.."

"Don't Forget the Z-class Shadow Vampire." Crota said, walking up to him and flicking his stomach, causing the Orc to spit out blood and fall down.

The Inner Moka lunged before slamming a kick in the Orcs face, blasting him into the wall.

"So fast! Whee!" The small bat from earlier squeaked.

The inner vampire of Moka turned to Crota as he rose his sword in case she attacks. "What? You gonna put me in my place too?"

"You're a Z-class?" She asked.

"That's right, and if you try to pick a fight with me, you'll wish you never had." crota spoke firmly.

The girl looked at him, then walked over to Tsukune and took the rosary. "Oh I wouldn't dream of it, however, if your cousin is going to be friends with the other Moka, you'll have to teach him to fight."

"I plan on it." he nodded. The vampire nodded before putting the rosary back on as Moka returned to her old self.

Tsukune caught her and smiled. "I don't know about you but I kinda like both Mokas."

Crota chuckled before he felt a body embrace him from behind, which was Miyuki. "Thank you Crota...I know now why my grandmother wants me to marry you...you're so brave, strong...and sweet."

The boy turned to his bride and hugged her. "I'm glad you like me."

The girl blushed with a smile, her soft and silky hand cupped his cheek before she leaned in and pressed her drunk desiring lips to his in a kiss.

Crota was rather surprised and kissed her back. After a little more, they separated and then he took her in his arms bridal style. "Come on Let's go home."

"Okay." She nodded as they walked back to the school. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Also, there's another special thing about me Crota."

"What would that be my bride?" He asked.

"We angel dragons, are the best monsters in bed." She spoke, a side of lust and passion dripping in his ear.

The boy grinned and nuzzled her. "Wonderful, I love it." He said goodbye to his cousin and Moka and took her to his assigned room and closed the door, the walls were thick and sturdy, so they had nothing to worry about.

"Alright, Let's move onto step two." He said, beginning to undress.

Miyuki giggled before chanting. "Yuka, moa, seca, fika." her body glowed gold before she morphed and changed. Her clothes vanished, only showing sexy black lingerie, a lacy bra and panities, her beauty shot through the roof to utter sexyness and her ass was twice as big and her tits grew to her mother's T-cup size. Her back developed large white angel wings.

"Miyuki, you're..." her groom said, embracing her. "So beautiful."

The angel purred and hugged him back before she pushed him on a chair and sat on his lap. "This is my mating form. My true sexy beauty released, and I become a sexy bitch, whore or slut to you. This is the dark side of us angel dragons." She spoke in a sultry seductive tone with a slutty smirk.

Crota groaned and kissed her neck, cheek and chest. "I love you."

"As I love you." She cooed before pushing him back. "Now relax, and enjoy the show...master." She winked before putting her hands behind her head and started swirling her hips like a pendulum while her tits bounced and jiggled.

"Take your bra off." He told her.

She licked her lips and unhooked her bra as it fell on his face. They jiggled and bounced with her large nipples hard. "Better My husband?"

"Oh yeah, much. I can get used to this." Crota sighed as he watched those funbags bounce.

"I'm just getting started." Miyuki purred before chanting again. "Miska, taka, clonga." She glowed again before Crota saw five clones of her surrounding him in her choice of lingering and panties.

"Oh this is wonderful." He said.

"Also, I should tell you that I'm fine with you bringing as many pretty girls into our bed as you want." Miyuki said.

"R...really?" he gasped.

"Mmm, indeed." She purred, pressing her jugs on his chest. "I enjoy harems, I also practiced a lot with my mother and grandmother when I was only ten when they brought girls in their beds with me."

"That's...insane." He gasped.

The girl smiled and brought him to the bed mat he had in his room and pushed him on it, each of her clones with her. "Let me show you how good I am."

Crota breathed as she and the clones surrounded her as they pressed their bodies together on him. The dorm room was thick, but screams, moans, sighs filled it along with the room shaking under them.

(The next day.)

Crota was outside a large castle in the monster world with Miyuki in tow. "This is it, my family's castle. My uncle is supposed to be expecting us."

"I'm ready to meet him." miyuki smiled as she held his hand.

As they walked in two guards stood in their way to the throne room. "State your business."

"I am Crota, my uncle is expecting me and my wife to be." The boy said while holding the girls waist.

The two looked at each other and then moved out of the way. "Our apologies your majesty, please go in." the boy nodded and took Miyuki and passed the doors into the throne room.

There was a man sitting on the throne in the room, he looked like Crota a little, but was far older. "Who are you?" He asked in a strange language.

Crota knew that this was his native tongue and replied. "I am Crota, champion of death, son of Aragon navigator of death."

The man blinked in surprise before he spoke in english. "My brother..." He soon laughed and stood up before embracing his nephew. "Crota my boy, it's good to see you again."

"You too, uncle Oran, I've been waiting for this for a long time." He said. "I also know that you're supposed to tell me the full story of what happened with my parents."

The man nodded. "Please, Take a seat." he and Miyuki sat on some chairs near a round table as Oran sat as well.

"Your father was friends with a pure blood vampire, from the cross family, they were practically raised together. Years would pass and then your father met Miko, your mother, she was a beautiful woman, even for a human. But his friend was jealous, he too loved her, so he desired to take her from his best friend, at least that's what he did want." Oran said before sighing. "But he saw how Aragon care for her, so he let her be, but when you were conceived, then born, that was...the last straw shall we say."

Crota hissed as he clenched his fists. "And let me guess...this is where my dads so called friend and his buds raped and killed mom."

"Yes, He was furious that he could not have her, so he sought to destroy her, and in his malice, he forgot how much he cared for his friend." His uncle said.

Crota tried not to blow up and destroy everything in his path by what his father's best friend did. It infuriated him to how they became such enemies when he was born, that is until Miyuki embraced him and hummed in his ear. Her soothing voice flowed like a peaceful waterfall as it slowly eased his anger as the vampire calmed and sighed before embracing his wife to be back.

"Thanks Miyuki." the vampire spoke softly.

"Anything for you my love." She cooed and pecked his lips ever so lovingly.

"As you can see, it was not as simple as he killed her because she was human, unlike what your father told you." The man said.

Crota turned to his uncle. "...what are you talking about?"

"You See He knew she was human and he still loved her. Your father thought that if you knew that she was killed just because she was human, it would be an easier burden to bare until you were older." His uncle said.

Crota's eyes slowly widened in shock, relief and slight anger. "You mean...my mother is...?"

"She was accepted by all monsters, beloved, the only reason they joined the coup was because of his political leverage." Oran said.

Crota breathed in shock...his mother was still alive! All these years! He grabbed his uncle close. "Where is she!?"

"In a safe house, far away from any contact. It will take some time to get to her and bring her here." He said.

The boy breathed heavily, then smiled. "Good, I'm glad things are turning My way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Succubus sisters and a vampire

The following day, Crota and Tsukune were at school and were watching as Moka's popularity was going threw the roof lately, as does Crota's wife, Miyuki. The two females were among popular from beauty, to utter sexiness.

"This is annoying for two reasons, one guys troll me because of my wife, and two girls troll her because of her popularity." Crota stated.

"I guess popularity can get them riled up." Tsukune chuckled sheepishly, after his cousin gave him some of his vampire blood, the young boy was beginning to become more confident in his ability.

While they chatted, a few guys behind them were glaring at the two relatives. "Oh look, it's that Crota guy and his little nephew." One spoke.

"Those two, what makes them so special with the two hottest girls in the school?" Another asked.

"Wooooo, speaking of hotness, it's them." The third flushed as they saw Miyuki and Moka walking together with bright smiles.

Crota snarled as he reached for his sword. "Those little pricks!"

Moka and Miyuki looked forward and smiled brightly and rushed forward. The three boys had hearts in their eyes and ran to the two girls, but they passed the trio as Moka hugged Tsukune's arm while Miyuki hugged Crota's arm as well.

"Good morning Tsukune!" Moka spoke cheerfully.

"Morning Crota." Miyuki cooed sweetly like honey.

"Hey girls." the two said happily, Crota flashing his fangs at the other three boys in mockery.

"Gah, seriously!? What the hell was that all about?" One of the boys growled, gritting his teeth.

"Why can't that be us!?" The other two groaned.

As the two couples walked away, two pairs of lavender shaded eyes popped out from behind a tree, two girls watched them, their faces bathed in envy.

Meanwhile, the duo couple walked down the street of the Sanctuary of the school. "So cuz, how's your body adjusting to your new power as a Z-class shadow vampire?" Crota asked.

"Okay i guess." he shrugged.

"That's good, because it would be better for you to stay like this than the alternative." Crota mentioned.

"What alternative?" Miyuki asked.

"Shadow Ghoul." the boy stated. "A human corpse that fails to become a vampire, they're mean, ugly, and have a insatiable hunger for flesh."

Tsukune shivered as his face turned green. "I don't wanna even think about that."

The prince nodded. "The only way to cure a ghoul is to kill it."

Tsukune shivered again. 'His power is something not to joke about.' That was when moka moaned softly and leaned against his body. "Whoa, moka are you okay?"

"I'm sorry tsukune…" Moka whispered, she inhaled his scent and shivered, smelling the human aroma he radiated...until she clasped her mouth on his neck.

The boy yelped and wanted to pull away, but suddenly got an urge to do the same to her. The feeling of her lips, her teeth sinking into his neck and drinking a bit of his blood...it was...arousing him.

'What's going on with me? Why am I...feeling so hot?' He thought. "Moka…" his senses hit overdrive as his teeth grew two small fangs until he embraced Moka and bit down on her neck as well.

Taking her teeth from his neck Moka gasped in pleasure and moaned, holding him close. "Oh Tsukune…"

Crota and Miyuki watched while Crota chuckled a bit. "Why are you chuckling?" Miyuki asked him.

"These two are way too innocent for their own good, Tsukune probably won't advance on Moka and i'm pretty sure the opposite is true too, so i really think it's funny when they really just, let go." he shrugged.

Crota and Miyuki left them to have a little privacy while the two remained embraced.

'Why can't I stop sucking her neck? It's like...I'm addicted to her.' Tsukune groaned before his fangs pierced her skin and started drinking some of her blood. 'Oh my god...her blood tastes so good…'

"Tsukune….ah, not so much…" The girl gasped in pleasure.

The boy pulled back, leaving a bite mark on her neck. "Moka...you taste so good…" He panted with a dark blush.

"You do, too." she nodded, kissing his neck.

Both vampires stroked each other's backs, pleasure and love filling their minds and hearts. They gazed at each other's eyes, sensing their desires as they slowly started leaning forward.

"Moka…" Tsukune whispered, cupping her cheek.

"Tsukune…" Moka whispered back, hugging his neck. The distance was finally connected as their lips met in a soft kiss.

The two kissed, holding each other close and tasting each other's mouths, enjoying the pleasure.

Their kiss lasted for a few minutes before they separated, strings of saliva connected to their open mouths.

"Wow…." Tsukune breathed in amazement.

"Yeah…" Moka nodded, she really liked that.

"Heh...who would have thought I would get my first kiss on my second day in school?" the boy chuckled slightly.

"It was my first too, so i guess that's two of us." she nodded.

"I'm glad my first kiss was with you Moka." Tsukune spoke softly, holding her by her beautiful, yet luscious hips.

"Me too, Tsukune." Moka smiled, hugging him close.

They soon released their embrace. "I'm gonna have a look around to get a better feeling of the school, see you in class?" The boy smiled.

"Of course." the vampire girl nodded, pecking his lips and ran off.

Tsukune watched her leave with a smile as he too left, wandering around the yard. "What a vampire woman…" he breathed to himself with a smile.

Then he heard someone fall, he turned and saw a blue haired girl in a uniform and yellow sweater on her hands and knees. She was breathing heavily. Tsukune was rushing to her to help, but his mind, heart and soul were screaming to him to run, to be warned. But, someone was probably hurt and can't ignore it. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Oh, i'm sorry i just suddenly got so dizzy…" she said as she looked up, her lavender eyes and gorgeous features hitting him like a spot light.

Tsukune can't deny she is very gorgeous, but when he gazed into her eyes, that feeling of running away hit him again. 'What's going on with me? Why is my body screaming at me about this girl?'

As he helped her up she suddenly started pressing her huge F-cup breasts to his chest. He froze up and grit his teeth in pleasure and shock. 'Whoa! What's with this girl? Why is she rubbing her breasts against me?!'

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, no nothing at all." he chuckled nervously and twirled her around. "Come on, let me take you to the nurses office."

She smirked. 'Perfect.'

Meanwhile. Crota and Miyuki were walking down another set path in the yard, Crota on his end shivered slightly as his body was telling him danger is near as he glared.

"Hm? Something wrong dear?" his wife to be asked sweetly.

"I get the feeling a succubus is near." he told her.

"Succubus? Oh those seductive monster girls who drain life energy from their captors." The dragon girl spoke. "Hmmm, i've heard children from their unions are pretty strong."

"How would you know that?" crota asked.

Miyuki giggled with a dark blush. "It's because during my with my mom and grandmother, they would invite Succubus mothers and sleep with them."

"Seriously?" he asked, she nodded.

"They get pregnant really easily too." she added.

"Damn…" Crota breathed, getting a image on what would happen if he saw that.

Miyuki saw his gazed state and grinned sultry and leaned in his ear. "Are you imagining my mom and grandmother fucking sexy succubi?"

"Yes…" he nodded.

"What if I told you….that my mom and grandmother is a MILF and GILF?" She purred, slowly licking his ear.

"That sounds wonderful…" he said.

"Good, cause my mom and her mom are eager to meet you...and fuck you silly." Miyuki purred.

The boy groaned, oh he wanted them really bad!

"I'll be looking forward to it." He grinned. That was when they heard someone collapse nearby, turning their heads, they saw a girl on her hands and knees. Her hair was dark blue and wore a red sweater.

"There's the succubus." Crota said, getting that itching feeling again.

"Allow me." Miyuki spoke, approaching the girl and kneeled. "Hey, are you alright miss?"

"Yes, i just felt really, really dizzy all of a sudden." she said as she looked at Miyuki with a very convincing bambi eye impression.

Miyuki smiled. 'Time to put my plan into action.' she thought. "Good to hear that. Maybe I can help you ease that dizziness."

"How?" The girl asked.

"This." The dragon girl suddenly embraced her, using her dragon magic and crushed her lips against the succubuses.

The girl gasped and moaned as she slowly melted into the kiss, pressing her breasts up against Miyuki's.

As the two were making out deeply, Crota watched with a dark blush and felt a tightness in his pants. As the two girls separated, Miyuki purred and the Succubus girls eyes suddenly flashed gold before returning to normal, a gold shade of eyeliner now on her eyelids.

"Capture complete." Miyuki grinned.

Crota approached the two. "What did you do to her?"

"I used my lust chain imprisonment kiss." Miyuki answered. "The kiss can allow me to make that said person fall under me and be my personal servant, and it won't wear off unless I give the word to do so, in other words, this succubus is under my command."

"That's great." the boy grinned.

"Wanna go try her out?" she asked.

Crota checked his watch and smirked. "We have 20 minutes before class begins."

"Let's make it count, and impregnate this bitch." she nodded.

Hearing the word impregnate, the succubus woman moaned. "Yes...please impregnate me mistress, master. I want to be impregnated as many times as possible!"

"Then you will." Crota grinned. "What's your name."

"Silica." She answered in moans.

"Then Silica, you will now be, from this point forth, my wife. You will be Silica, heart of Crota. My vessel to usher in a new generation of monster." he told her, carving a brand in the shape of his family crest on the back of her neck.

"Thank you master." Silica smiled happily.

"And your master won't be the only one who will impregnate you." Miyuki grinned.

"Really?" The girl asked.

The dragon girl grinned. "Seeka, bua, juka." the two looked down and saw a bulge form in her skirt.

Crota gasped. "No way…"

"As I said before love, I can use my magic to do anything for you and our harem." Miyuki winked.

"This is amazing." he grinned. "Let's destroy her." he grinned. The two smirked and carried Silica back to their dorm room.

Meanwhile, Tsukune guided the girl he found back to the school grounds. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine. My name is kurumu by the way, we're in the same class." she said.

"Oh yeah I saw you when I first came in." The boy smiled.

"So, can you do something for me?" she asked.

"Uh, sure, what is it?" Tsukune asked.

"Love me." she said as shockwaves came from her eyes.

Tsukune breathed in awe. 'Whoa...her eyes are so beautiful…' he felt like he was soon in a trance of some kind.

"Love me, be mine." she purred to him, rubbing her breasts to his chest.

Tsukune was still in a trance but resisted it. "But i already have a girlfriend."

Kurmuru gasped and backed up a bit. 'He resisted my magic? But...that's impossible!'

He looked at her as his eyes flashed red. "But, i don't mind having a side piece." he growled, grasping her neck and forced her to the wall.

The girl gasped and struggled in his grip. "T-Tsukune, w-what are you doing?"

"I know a love charm when i see it Succubus, and i'm just returning the favor." he growled. "Now, submit!" he growled.

Kurumu breathed as she shook in his grasp. "Wait...I…."

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to love you, right?" The vampire grinned, flashing his fangs.

She whimpered as he gripped her cheeks. "You, are going to be my personal slut, my little cock sleeve. If i want a quickie, you're going to come as soon as i snap my fingers. You will obey my every order, understand?"

"No...please…" The succubus whimpered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Tsukune!" A girl snapped. He turned and saw Moka with a shocked look. "What are you doing to her?"

He looked at her with his blood red eyes, this immediately caused alarm bells to go off in her head. 'That...isn't Tsukune…' she thought.

"Hello Moka." he purred.

Tsukune, what are you doing to that girl?" Moka asked.

"Oh nothing, just, adding to our little harem." he grinned, stroking Kurumu's cheek. "This'll be our little servant girl."

"No...please don't...mercy." Kurmuru whimpered.

The boy's gaze softened. "Shh shh, shhh...easy, i'm not going to hurt you, i promise." he said, kissing her cheek.

"Tsukune, this is not you." The vampire girl spoke.

"You don't know that." he grinned, hugging Kurumu softly. "I'm a Shadow vampire, we live to have as many wives told love and hold as possible."

Moka breathed. "If what you say is true, then you should know you can't just force someone to love you Tsukune, what you're doing is assault on her."

"She started it." he said, looking at the succubus he held. "Didn't you? Don't lie."

Kurmuru whimpered. "I'm sorry...but I had to...it was the only way to complete my mission."

"You could have just asked." he told her, kissing her cheek.

"I had no choice, my race is at stake, I use my love charm to gather males to find my perfect mate, I never intent to hurting anyone." She replied.

"We can help you, i'll help you." he cooed, licking her neck.

The succubus shuddered and bit her lip, this pleasure she felt, it was unlike anything she ever felt, not even the males coping her have ever made her feel this good.

"We'll let you in our harem, but in return, you will obey us without question, got it?" he told her, gripping her.

"W...will you...be..nice to me?" kurmuru asked softly.

"Of course." he purred, lifting her chin up with his finger and kissed her on the lips.

Kurmuru gasped in the kiss, she felt his desires, his love and care, he was indeed the male she was searching for. She moaned loudly and tackled him to the ground, fiercely kissing him back.

Moka pouted. "Hey! Let me in!" she ran to them and tried to force herself in the kiss.

Kurmuru pulled back with a grin. "Aw, wanna have a taste?" She purred, gripping Mokas chin and smashed her lips to hers.

Moka gasped and kissed her back. "Mmmmm…"

Tsukune rose and pulled them close. "Shall we take this to the dorm room?"

"Yes." they nodded.

Later that day, Crota and his girls, with tsukune and his girls were in class while they were being lectured by their hot teacher.

"You know Crota, the more I look at her, the more I understand why you want her." Tsukune grinned.

"Yeah...hmmm, you thinking what i'm thinking cuz?" he whispered.

Tsukune grinned. "Double team her?"

Licking his lips his cousin nodded. "I always wondered what cat girls are like in bed."

"After class." his cousin whispered.

"Agreed." crota nodded.

After class was over, the students left, as did the boys's girls. As their teacher was packing her stuff, she saw the vampires approach. "Hello boys, what can I do for you two?"

"Oh nothing miss Nekonome, just wanted to have a friendly chat." Crota said, licking his lips.

"Oh? Why chat with little ol me?" The cat woman asked.

"Why wouldn't we want to chat with a dazzling and gorgeous catwoman like yourself?" Tsukune spoke huskily.

"Sides, it doesn't hurt that you're one hot and sexy cat lady." Crota purred.

The woman blushed. "Meow...why thank you.."

"My my miss Nekonome, your meows are quite attractive, makes you sound so sexy." Crota purred.

The woman smiled as she licked the back of her hand like a cat. "Meow…."

The two students moved to her sides. "You know miss Nekonome, we were hoping if you could give us extended time for our studies." Tsukune grinned.

"I'm not sure...this seems wrong, you're my students…" she said.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with helping us in need my dear Nekonome." Crota purred, stroking her arm slowly.

"We could help you bust out of your cage tonight." Tsukune purred, caressing her tits.

Nekonome bit her lip to suppress a purr. "I..I uh…"

"Admit it lady Nekonome, you want us." Crota purred, sliding a hand under her skirt and cupped her crotch.

She gasped. "Y-yes…"

"Now...to claim you." The two grinned, biting down at her neck. The woman moaned as two marks appeared on both sides of her neck, symbolizing she belonged to both of them.

"Mmmmmm…" She purred, before she pulled them away, walked to the door and pulled the blinds down and locked it. She turned to the vampires and licked her lips. "You two have been very naughty...I think this pussy cat needs to put you two in your places."

"Not if we make you ours first." they growled. They grabbed Nekonome and pinned her to her desk. Crota worked on tearing her blouse shirt off while tsukune went for her skirt as they tore them off her body.

The catwoman now laid on her desk naked in front of them, she sat up and got on all fours on the desk, ass and tail to them. "Go ahead, take me."

The two unzipped their pants as thier raging foot long dicks popped out. They crawled on her as they poked at her cunt. "You're ours." Croa smirked, both vampires shoving their cocks balls deep in her cunt.

The woman moaned as she was being fucked, glasses fogging up as she purred like a cat.

"You're so tight!" Tsukune groaned, both boy grabbing her massive jugs. "Soft breasts miss Nekonome, how big are these babies?"

"E-cup!" she moaned.

"A huge size." Crota grinned. "And by tonight, we're gonna have a gang bang with our harem, and we want you to join us."

"To be our pussycat cock holder." Tsukune told her, slapping her ass.

"Meow! And..purrrrrr...maybe..please your girls? Meow!" Nekonome moaned, purred and meowed.

"Mmm, you doing that while sitting on our dicks? Sounds good." they grinned. Both moaned as they gripped her hips and bashed faster and faster. "We're gonna cum! You want kitties Nekonome!?"

"Yes! Gimmie a litter!" she moaned. "Fuck this slutty teacher."

The two boys yanked her up and buried their faces in her breasts before shoving balls deep and sprayed their cum, mixing together in her womb.

The woman moaned as she fell forward and panted. "Meow…"

Crota and tsukune pulled out of her before showing her their cum covered cocks. "Clean them." crota grinned.

She nodded and engulfed them, bobbing her head. "So good…"

After cleaning their dicks off, the two zipped their pants back up. "When we want another fuck again, don't hesitate to do so for us." tsukune grinned.

"I won't." Nekonome told them.

(a couple days later)

Crota was with Silica and Miyuki, and they were heading to the house where his mother was supposed to be. He was a bit nervous though, while his uncle said his mother was well and alive, he can't help but wonder what she'll be doing. Have the monsters maybe raped her as well? Is she being treated poorly, used as a slave?

Miyuki squeezed his hand. "It'll be okay, i'm sure of it."

The boy smiled as he took a deep breath, reaching out to knock on the door. 'Alright, here goes nothing…' he thought as he knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know guys, there's a scene here that's a reference to overwatch, Let me know how it is.**

Chapter 3: Witch and a Vampire. Unleash the Dragon!

Crota now stood in front of the door of the castle where his uncle told him his mother had been hiding, hesitating he slowly rapped the door the with the knocker on its door. The knocking sound echoed and the door slowly creaked open on its own.

"H...hello?" Crota asked out in the dark room, his voice echoing in the darkness. "Mom?"

As voice echoed there was the sound of footsteps, high heels clicking on the floor of the small castle as someone walked down the stairs. It was a woman, and she was carrying two five year old girls with her, each had white hair and red eyes.

"M...mom?" Crota breathed in shock.

The woman's eyes widened as she felt her breath become hitched in her throat. "...Crota?"

Tears developed from the shadow vampires eyes, flowing like waterfalls. "MOM!" Crota ran faster than he ever believed and tackled his mother into a deep embrace.

The woman gasped from the impact and nearly dropped the little ones in her arms but slowly returned the hug, happily as the two little girls, not knowing what else to do, joined in.q

"Mom…" Crota sobbed in the woman's chest. "Oh god...I thought I'd never see you again…"

"Neither did I sweetie.." She nodded, hugging him tighter.

"When I heard what happened to you...I lost my way." He sniffed. "I wanted to take my anger out on so many monsters..and kill every vampire after what my dads friends did to you."

"Well I'm here now, it's okay." She smiled.

When the hug broke, the shadow vampire took notice of the girls in her arms. "Mom...who are these two girls?"

"These are your little sisters. Ramona and Darla." She told him, hugging the two girls.

Eyes widened as Crota lost a breath for a moment. "My….sisters? But….when did...how did you…?"

"It happened a few years after your father was exiled after news of his death was made public, our old friend, the vampire lord we knew, asked me to marry him." She explained. "When I told him I didn't think it was right, he understood and said that he should at least try and allow me to have an heir, since you were also thought to be dead and...they were it."

Mixed emotions ran through Crota's mind during her explanation of the birth of his newborn sisters. "So...he didn't force himself on you, when he decided to give you these two?"

"No, it was completely consensual, I was still a little distraught, but I understood his reasoning, and thought it was best." She nodded.

"That's a big relief." The vampire boy sighed. "So...what's been going on with you after you vanished? Were you treated well and not, you know."

"Oh no, your uncle treated me well, and with your sisters here I was never alone." She smiled, kissing the little girls heads.

"And...my dads old friends, were they hunting for you?" Crota questioned, a primal instinct of anger bubbling.

"For a time, but as the years passed, they decided it was not worth it, it was bad enough they forced your father out, if they continued their pointless pursuit, it would be an insult to an already bad injury." She told him.

'So those bastards are still out there.' Crota thought, making a mental note to hunt them and settle the score with them later on. He took a breath of relief and smiled, hugging the woman again. "I'm happy you're safe mom. I vow now, I won't ever let you leave my sight again, and will protect you till now and beyond the grave."

His mother smiled and she hugged him. "Thank you son." She said, then she noticed Miyuki. "Mind introducing us to your new friend?"

Crota chuckled sheepishly with a blush while the dragon monster approached. "Mom, this is Miyuki...my soon to be wife."

"Oh!" The woman gasped. "I should have recognized you sooner." She walked up to Miyuki and hugged her. "You certainly have grown since the last time I saw you, how's your mother and grandmother?"

"They are both well Miko." miyuki smiled. "I see you're still as beautiful and attractive the last we bonded with my parents."

"Thank you dear." Miko smiled.

"Well…why don't we go sit and I'll tell you what's been going on?" Crota asked, gesturing to a large living room.

"Lead the way dear." His mother smiled as she picked Ramona and Darla up as they walked into the room.

(Meanwhile with Tsukune)

While Crota and his wife were catching up with his mother, Tsukune was still at the school and checking his grades on a billboard from his exams. Apparently, the exams come very early than what he's used to, so he wasn't really prepared for it.

"Smack dab in the middle...eh it's not too bad, considering I wasn't able to study much." Tsukune shrugged. He took notice that Moka's name was a bit further than his score, near the top of the class. "Wow, Moka, you really did well."

"Thanks Tsukune." Moka smiled as she hugged his arm.

The young vampire in training took notice of the other males around him, angered auras and yelling in jealousy of Moka clinging to him and not them.

Looking over his shoulder something coursed through him as his eyes sharply narrowed and briefly changed color, causing them to look down as if something was forcing them to act submissive.

'Hmph, that's what I thought.' He grinned before hearing loud clunks. "Huh?" he and moka looked over to see a little girl in a witch costume and held a wand against three guys that had their heads clanked on by large pots.

"Hahahahaha! Serves you three right!" The girl laughed and taunted.

"You little twerp!" One yelled as he reached out with sharp nails. "You have any idea who you're dealing with!?"

As she ran she saw Tsukune and Moka, she ran to them and hid behind Moka. Sensing her fear, the female vampire held her arms up. "That's enough, just leave her alone!"

"Stay out of this girly!" A fat one of the group yelled.

"Hey." Tsukune said, causing the three to face him. "She said leave her alone, so leave her alone, now."

The three felt a large amount of KI (Killer Intent) on the boy, causing them to shiver. "Grr...let's just leave it at this." The leader growled. "Come on, lets go." The others growled in agreement and left. "Damn witches, just the sight of you is enough to make me puke all over the place."

Tsukune gazed slightly at the girl behind moka. 'So she's a witch….'

Later, the three were at the cafeteria as both vampires got to know the younger student.

"Thank you for standing up for me Moka, it was very brave of you and your friend to do that." The witch thanked. "I should introduce myself, my name is Yukari Sendo."

"Oh I heard of you, you're in our class." Moka smiled. "You're four years younger than us."

"Four years huh?" Tsukune blinked. "So did you pass some classes or something?"

Moka smiled. "You must be very smart at someone your age."

The girl looked down. "Well I'm not as good as you Moka, your smart and pretty and really popular too."

Both vampires blinked a bit by her praise.

"You see Moka...you should know…" Yukari blushed. "...I love you more than life itself!" She spoke out and suddenly tackled Moka, both falling to the ground.

"Ah, mo...ka!?" Tsukune gasped, face turning red as the young witch was suddenly grabbing and fondling his girlfriend's breasts.

"Yukari, What are you doing?" Moka gasped.

"The way you make my heart flutter when we pass by each other, and after you defended me from those punks, I decided you're the one!" The little girl giggled.

"What are you talking about?" The vampire asked.

"Well duh! I want you to be my girlfriend!" Yukari spoke happily, surprising the s-class.

Tsukune felt a familiar feeling of possessiveness and grabbed Yukari up by her collar. "Now listen to me Yukari, Moka can't be your girlfriend for two reasons, one, she's older than you and two, she's already dating me!"

Yukari glared with puffed cheeks. "Tsukune. You're one of the new students with an average grade level. You're physical abilities are well below par. Now you listen, I don't want my dear moka to be sullied with a creep like you, so I'm declaring war on you!"

Hoisting the girl up to eye level and glared at her, eyes turning narrow and their red menacing way again, his aura that allowed him to make Kurumu submit to his will building up again. "Now you listen to me you little twerp, I didn't do too well on my exam because I'm not used to things here yet, and my athletic ability is above average, I just don't put in the effort because it's a waste of my time." He snarled. "So I'd choose my next words carefully if I were you, unless you want what happened to that Orc kid happen to you."

When he dropped the girl, Yukari glared again. "You won't win Tsukune, I'll be sure of it!" She snapped and ran off.

The boy fumed as his aura settled around him, but his eyes were still red and menacing. "Stupid kid." He growled.

Later that day, the boy heard news of Kurmuru's condition about her body, believing it was probably concerned, he visited her at the infirmary.

"You gonna be alright?" Tsukune asked the succubus.

"I'll be alright Tsukune. It was just a flip in my hormones." The cyan haired girl smiled a bit. "Succubus feel a bit nauseous after they mate with their chosen loved ones."

The boy sighed in relief. "That's good to h-he-hear!" He gasped as some kind of force pulled his hands onto the girls huge tits.

"Ah!" Kurmuru gasped and moaned a bit. "Mmm, tsukune, if you really want to fool around, you can just ask me."

"It's not me I swear!" Tsukune said before the doors opened and saw the pinkette vampire entering. "Moka, help!"

"T..Tsukune, what are you doing?" She gasped in surprise.

"I don't know, I can't control myself!" He explained before his hands suddenly whipped down, grabbing the cyan haired girls panties from her skirt and pulling them off.

"Tsukune, you naughty boy!" Kurumu gasped thirstily.

"I'm not doing this!" He spoke in panic.

"Hahahahahaha!" They heard laughing outside as they turned to see Yukari with a voodoo doll.

"It's Yukari!" Moka spoke as the young girl gasped and hid below, but was futile with her witch hat.

"I'm gonna kill that kid!" He growled, jumping out the window and running after her.

"Busted, whee!" The bat announced.

Later after a wild goose chase, the four monsters brought Yukari into an empty room to have a serious chat with her.

"Yukari, you know you can't do that." Moka said sternly.

"I didn't mind." Kurumu shrugged, snuggling close to Tsukune.

"Yukari, if you keep this up, you're gonna be alone and have no friends, this behavior of yours is pushing people off the wrong way." Tsukune glared.

Yukari gave the group a sad smile. "What's the point, I've been alone all my life."

"Huh?" The three said as they looked at each other.

The vampire boy frowned a bit as he had second thoughts on her. "Yukari I…"

That was when pots and pans hit his head, due to Yukari's magic.

"Hahahahaha! You totally fell for that one!" She laughed before dropping more things on him and ran out the room.

"That little bitch…" The boy groaned from under the stuff.

(Meanwhile with Crota.)

The past few hours, Crota and Miko caught up with miyuki sitting next to him.

"So sweetie, how's it feel to be soon married to an Angel dragon?" His mother grinned with a teasing tone.

"It's pretty good." He smiled, hugging Miyuki.

"Ever got a test drive in bed with her?" Miko teased.

"Oh yeah. We went all night long." He smiled.

"If you think she's amazing in bed, you'd be amazed how pleasurable her mother and grandmother is." The woman winked.

"So I've been told." Crota nodded.

"yep." miyuki smiled. "I'm not in my mom and grandma's league in pleasure yet. From the pleasure you felt from me, that was only small play."

"Oh." He nodded.

As they continued to talk a gold butterfly suddenly fluttered into the room. It landed on Miyuki's shoulder. "It's a messenger moth." She said.

Then the little bat suddenly appeared quickly. "Messenger Moths creatures are usually used to pass important messages along, but gold ones are either for emergencies or extremely important ones so it's not confused with a prank, wee!"

"What's the message dear?" Miko asked as the moth chirped to Miyuki.

"...it's my mother, she says my cousin Hanzo is at the family temple again, same place as always...but someone else is there too, they think it's an assassin." She told them.

Crota got up. "If this is important, then we need to go. Miyuki, lead us."

"Alright." She nodded.

Once they got to Miyuki's family temple, they saw a man kneeling in front of a shrine, lighting some incense and placed a gold feather next to the altar which read 'in the honor of Sanji, May he Rest In Peace.' There was a blood stained banner with Miyuki's family name on it and a broken katakana placed in front of it.

"What a mess…" Crota spoke.

"Hanzo!" Miyuki ran to the boy and kneeled. "Hanzo, are you okay?"

The male looked up with a grunt. "Miyuki...get out of here...go."

"Why are you here? You know the family banished you, your risking everything being here." Miyuki told him.

Then there was a thump as someone landed behind them, he was in silver armor and seemed to have mechanical arms. "She is right you know." He said. "You risk a lot coming to this castle, the place of your enemy."

Hanzo grunted and grabbed a bow that was next to him, loading an arrow. "This, was once my home, did your masters not tell you who I was?!" He yelled as he shot an arrow at the other man. Which he dodged.

"I know who you are, Hanzo." He said, this caused the man to shoot more arrows, which the warrior dodged, and hid behind a wall. "You risk so much to honor someone you murdered!" He said, taking three shurikens and threw them at Hanzo to distract him.

The shurikens struck the boys skin, spurting blood as he cried out in agony.

"Hanzo!" Miyuki cried out.

"I'm fine." He said as he got up as he ran after the man. Now they were on a balcony as the assassin was behind him. "You know nothing about what happened." Hanzo growled.

"I know that you visit here every year on the same day. I know that you tell yourself, that it was your duty, to kill your brother." The assassin said.

Hanzo growled as he turned around and shot an arrow but it only hit the wall. "It was my duty! And my burden, he made his choice, but that does not mean I do not honor him!" He yelled as he spun around as the assassin tried to flank him, but his arrows were deflected as he now blocked his attacker's Kodachi blade with his bow.

"You think you honor your brother Sanji with incense offerings? Honor resides in one's actions." The masked man said.

Looking to the side, Hanzo saw an arrow. "You dare lecture me about honor?! You are not worthy to say his name!" He yelled as he grabbed the arrow, jumped back and fired.

The assassin readied his blade and swung, slicing the arrow in half. Hanzo growled and ran, running to the arrow in the wall, he was about to load it, but instead breathed. "Doragon'arō!" He yelled as he shot the arrow and it was cloaked in golden light, forming a lightning dragon.

The assassin grasped his blade. "Doragon burēdo burokku!" A silver dragon cloaked his blade as he redirected the golden dragon back at Hanzo and it staggered him.

As the assassin dashed forward and held his blade to his throat, Hanzo sighed. "Go ahead, kill me." He said.

The man stood up. "No." He sheathed his blade as Hanzo got up.

"Only a Shimada can control our dragon magic." He said. "Who are you."

The assassin walked past him and put a hand on Hanzo's shoulder. "I think you already know." As he walked a little further. "Brother."

Hazo's breath was stolen. Eyes wide while shaking. "No...that's...impossible."

The masked male reached for his hannya mask and slowly removed it. Revealing a slightly scarred face, with brown eyes that showed a man at peace.

Hanzo And Miyuki gasped. "Sanji…"

"I don't understand…." Hanzo breathed as he faced his brother whom he thought was killed by his hands. "How are you alive, brother?"

"I was saved by a group of ninja, they helped me reconcile my body, and later I stayed in the mountains with a Buddhist monk, who taught me to let go of my hate and anger." Sanji explained. "And I have forgiven you, now it is time to forgive yourself."

Crota, in the mix scratched his head. "So this strikes me a question, why did your brother try to kill you?"

Sanji looked at the boy and bowed. "I...was selfish, I was always being frivolous, and I never would fall in line. This left the clan elders to want me to either change my ways or be put out of the picture entirely."

"But, I thought it was said Angel Dragons were supposed to be caring and loyal monsters." Miko spoke up.

"The harmony faction is, Yes." Hanzo interjected. "But we are of the chaotic faction, those rules do not apply to us."

"Which is why Sanji and Hanzo were a disgrace to our people." Miyuki spoke with a sad look, but disappointment scribbled all over her face. "They put a stain on our family legacy of our clan and monster heritage. They were the sole reason why it lead to the other monsters of the world to hunt and rape us to near extinction."

The group looked at them. "Seriously? There are evil angel dragons?" Crota asked.

"Yes and no young vampire." A new female voice spoke before gold light conjured at the door way, fading, revealed a new female woman. Her hair was gold that looked to be flowing, even her eyes looked like they were made of gold. She wore a white robe that hugged her incredible sexy body, wider hips than Miyuki, an hourglass figure with puffy and begging lips to kiss. Her ass was large and round and her breasts were a shocking amazing round T-cup size.

"Mother." Miyuki spoke in surprise.

"Hello dear, I see you got my Message." She nodded, then turned to the two brothers. "Sanji, Hanzo, I see you two have finally reconnected."

"Lady Solar." The two spoke in surprise and bowed to her.

Solar sighed. "I will be sure to speak to you two later." She turned her attention to Crota. "You must be Crota Eldridge, son of the shadow vampire king." She smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You as well." He smiled.

"Come, Let's go somewhere more suitable." Solar said, gesturing for them to follow.

(Back with Tsukune, in the woods)

After a heart to heart talk with Moka and Kurumu, Tsukune knew why Yukari was acting like a brat, she was treated horribly from the start, humans and monsters alike, considering they were a cross breed of both species. He understood now since he was once human and now a monster like everyone else. By that, he had to make things right.

"We need to find her." He told them.

Among the forest they looked, they heard distant cries. It was Yukari's screams. Running to the scene, they found her pinned by three lizard men, the three that Yukari angered this morning.

"What are they doing?" Tsukune asked.

"They might try to eat her." Kumuru explained. "Lizard men are known to eat their chosen prey...but there's another thing in their eyes. A glint of putting her in her place…"

"Oh no." Tsukune growled. "That's not gonna happen."

Yukari squealed while squirming in the threes grasp. "Let me go!"

"She'll taste delicious, and no one will know she'll be gone." One lackey smirked.

"Hey!" The three turned around and saw Tsukune and the girls. "Let her go, Now."

"Butt out kid! This is our business, unless you wanna get eaten as well." The fatter lackey growled.

"Heh, I think they'll be a three course meal for us boys, and with those two girls with him, they'll be perfect for some entertainment. A dinner and a show." their leader licked his lips.

This caused Tsukune to growl before a red aura ruptured around him. "Not. Gonna. Happen!" He growled as red light surrounded him and blood red bats flew around him.

Everyone looked at him in shock before the bats disappeared and Tsukune stood, extremely different. His skin was now pitch black, his pecs, abs and stomach area were now a blood red color, his eyes were just like inner Moka's and he had long claws on his fingers, his hair was also white and lastly he had huge red wings.

"H-Hey..what the hell is this?" One lackey gasped.

"This power...it's far different than any I ever felt!" The second gasped.

"It might be even greater than an S-class monster!" The leader sweated.

"For those of you who don't know, Tsukune isn't a human anymore, and he's not a shadow vampire either, he's a Shadow Ghoul with some pure blood vampire in him, these monsters are extremely territorial and possessive and have absolutely no moral compass, they're favorite thing to eat is flesh so never piss off a hungry Ghoul or you won't live to regret it. Wee!" The bat said.

"T...tsukune?" Moka asked in worry of her mates new form and sheering power.

"...Hungry…" He growled.

The three reptile men dropped Yukari and faced their new enemy. "Boys...I think we're out of our league with this one." The leader spoke.

"Big deal, this is just an act to scare us with that form and aura, he's not that strong!" One of the goons spoke and lunged at the ghoul. "He'll be a perfect appetizer!"

Tsukune blocked him by grabbing his snout and hoisted him up. Then lunged forward and clamped his throat in his jaw, crushing his windpipe.

"He just...killed him without breaking a sweat." Kumuru gasped in shock.

As Tsukune drained all the lizards blood he glared at the others. "Hungry…." He growled again before flying towards them.

"Gah! Let's get outta here!" The second lackey yelled in panic as the two tried to make a break for it.

The Ghoul snarled as he lunged and thrust his hands into the guys chests and pulled out their hearts, devouring them.

The girls watching were shocked, disgusted and horrified, the once kind and sweet tsukune they knew, was now this dangerous and vile monster.

As he finished his meal Tsukune panted And let out a sigh, staggering as he transformed back to normal. "...Uh….What happened?...and why do I taste blood in my mouth?"

"You mean...….you don't remember?" Moka asked as the three approached him.

"No, all I remember is trying to gain my monster form, then it's all red." He said, looking at her.

"You went berserk on those three lizard dudes." Kumuru pointed to the three lizard corpses. "You drained their blood and feasted on their hearts."

"I...What?" He gasped, looking down at his hand. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

The girls all walked over to him and held him close. "It's okay...you didn't know…" Moka told him.

Tsukune sighed as he tried to wrap his head around this. What the hell just happened?


End file.
